


Late Night Lullaby

by Shaele



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I think?, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misaki has nightmares, Post-S2 I guess, Singing!Fushimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele/pseuds/Shaele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble!<br/>Misaki experiences his first-ever nightmare in years, and Saruhiko wants to put him at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be 'cute', but with the way the nightmare was progressing it went from fluffy MS SaruhikoxMisaki to hurt/comfort Post-S2 SarhikoxMisaki. Whoops.  
> Song: Tokiya Ichinose (C.V. Miyano Mamoru) - Moonlight

                _Gone_.

                _Everyone’s gone._

_Where was everyone?_

The darkness surrounding him felt frigid. It was hard to see much _anything_ around him; Misaki barely made out the backs of everyone near and dear to him standing just a few feet away, lined up as if they were walking in some sort of parade. Slowly, slowly, they walked away, fading into the darkness and becoming _nothing_.

                He desperately tried called out to them. He shouted and shouted, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He felt as if his feet were glued to the floor. Tears were falling, _falling,_ but Misaki paid no mind to them.

                Only one figure remained, their blue coat a dead giveaway.

                Misaki still couldn’t move. He still couldn’t call out to his childhood friend. He still couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his face.

                Loneliness seized his heart, squeezing it harder and harder until he could barely breathe.

                _Everyone’s leaving you, Misaki_.

                He couldn’t make out the voice that was mocking him. Was it in his head? Or was someone _saying_ it to him?  It didn’t matter to him all the same; Saruhiko was only a few feet away from Misaki, and he wanted nothing else but to reach out and call out to him, but his arms felt like there were heavy weights tied to each of them. Misaki felt like he was suffocating.

                _You’ll be all alone soon, Misaki._

                Misaki was scared. He was more than scared, actually – he was absolutely _terrified._

_No! Don’t leave me!_

                His thoughts couldn’t form into words. He could only watch as Saruhiko’s silhouette stepped away from him. Slowly, _slowly_ , he was walking away from Misaki and into the darkness. When Saruhiko was engulfed by the darkness that surrounded them like all the rest before him, Misaki was finally freed from the weights that had held him down.

                He fell to his knees. It felt so _cold_.

                “Don’t go.” He whimpered, leaning over and bracing his arms against the darkness that was under him, desperate to stay up, to not drown in the vast nothingness that he had somehow found himself in. “Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go,” he repeated like a mantra. “Saruhiko, where are you? Where did you go?”

                “… Is anyone there?”

                “… Where is everyone?”

                Silence greeted Misaki, and despair fell over the wild crow yet again.

                “Someone… anyone…”

                _Saruhiko._

                “Saruhiko.” His voice was barely a whisper.

                Silence.

                “Saruhiko.” He repeated, this time a little louder.

 _“Saruhiko!”_ he called out to the darkness, desperate for Saruhiko to _somehow_ make it back to him. “Saruhiko, Saruhiko, Saruhiko.”

                “SARUHIKO!”

                “ _Misaki!”_

_**_______**_

It was the dead of night. Saruhiko had been sleeping peacefully beside Misaki when all of a sudden a loud shriek pierced through the air, alarming him. He sat up and reached for one of the knives on the side of the bed, ready to kill, but quickly realized that the shriek was coming from the man lying next to him.

                “Misaki?” He dropped his knife back in its holster and reached out to him. “Misaki.”

                The moment Saruhiko had put his hand on Misaki’s shoulder, he was greeted by a small, painful cry as Misaki shied away from his touch. Saruhiko’s brows knit together and he frowned. _Misaki?_

                “Misaki.” He tried again, gripping his shoulder a little more tightly. Misaki shuddered at his touch. “Misaki.” He _still_ wouldn’t wake. Misaki was sweating, trembling, _crying_.

                Saruhiko was beginning to panic. “Misaki!” he nearly yelled, shaking the redhead. “Misaki!”

                He _still_ wouldn’t wake. It was as if he was trapped in his dream, unable to break away from it.

                “Misaki!” he tried one more time, nearly shouting next to his ear. This time Misaki _finally_ responded, gasping for air as he sat up on the bed abruptly, gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were a pale, _pale_ white. He had hit Saruhiko with his shoulder as he sat up, but Saruhiko couldn’t care less about a little shoulder bump. Misaki was _still_ crying, _still_ trembling, as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal. Saruhiko stayed quiet, letting him catch his breath, but he eventually had to ask what was wrong. He wanted to reach out to him, but the frightened look on Misaki's face held him in place.

                Misaki tried desperately to fight back the tears that were rolling down his face. His breathing was still erratic, but he had stopped gasping. “Everyone’s gone.” He hiccuped. “Mom, dad, my siblings… _Saruhiko_ …”

                Saruhiko reached out and hugged Misaki the moment he heard his name. “ _I’m not leaving you,_ Misaki.” He murmured, rubbing circles against Misaki’s shoulders. “ _I’m right here_ , Misaki.”

                “B-but you walked away from me.” he blubbered. “You were _gone_. I called out for you and you _never came_.”

                “ _Stupid_. Why am I right here then?” he murmured.

                “You’re not going to leave again?” He whispered, fear laced in every word. Saruhiko wasn’t sure if his _again_ referred to him leaving Misaki again in real life or in his dream, but either way he wasn’t _ever_ going to let him out of his grasp again.

                “I’m not going to leave you again.” He said matter-of-factly, hugging Misaki even tighter to prove his point. “I’m not letting my treasure go ever again.”

                Misaki smiled through his years. He loved it when Saruhiko called him _his_. He sniffled before turning to return Saruhiko’s hug properly. “ _Don’t go_.” He whispered.

                “I won’t.” Saruhiko reassured him, kissing his lover’s cheek then resting his head on Misaki's shoulder.

                They stayed like that, and eventually Misaki noticed Saruhiko humming. The vibration made his heart beat just a little faster.

                “ _Cry today, laugh tomorrow, a new day is shining upon you_.” Saruhiko murmured, nuzzling Misaki’s neck ever-so-slightly. Misaki had stopped crying, his focus zeroed-in on Saruhiko’s voice. His eyes were squeezed shut as he willed the nightmare away and welcomed Saruhiko’s soothing voice.

                “ _If you're tired, shed the burdens on your shoulders, I'll only say it now, good night; moonlight that rips apart darkness just because the light shining upon us is leading the way,_ ” he continued. This song held every ounce of love Saruhiko has had for Misaki since they’ve met. In the days when they hadn't yet reconciled, he’d sometimes catch himself singing it absentmindedly while either showering, eating, or even finishing up reports. It had irritated him every time he caught himself singing it to himself, but now he wanted nothing more than to sing it. He wanted this song to let Misaki know that he had always loved him and that he was _never_ going to let him go, _ever again_.

                Misaki’s heart fluttered as he listened to Saruhiko’s soft lullaby. He recognized this song from years ago, back when they were still in middle school. It was a song Saruhiko had come up with when Misaki had his very first nightmare. Ever since then he would sing that song to Misaki, but he never knew that the lullaby held an even deeper meaning.

                Until tonight, that is. This night was special, because for once, Misaki really  _listened_ to the song.  _Listened_ to the way the words rolled off of Saruhiko's tongue.  _Listened_ to the way each verse strung together.  _Listened_ to the way Saruhiko's voice sounded so loving, so  _compassionate._

                “ _Before sleeping, let me hear just a little bit of your song_.” He kept singing as he pulled them back onto the bed, limbs somehow tangling in the process. Misaki was a mess of sweat and tears, but Saruhiko didn’t care. He had already stopped crying, anyhow. “If that's the case, it'll definitely reach to the moon; the sun will become reflected, the next morning is something I want to give to only you, just because it'll become a new light.”

                Misaki felt the drowsiness begin to overwhelm him, just like it always did when Saruhiko sang him this lullaby. “All I'm doing now is continuing to sing the lullaby just for you,” Saruhiko kept singing, holding his once-lost treasure close. He was sleepy, but he didn’t dare stop singing without putting the redhead to ease.

                “ _Grab this hand and spinning feelings will be felt; I'll only say it now, good night._ ” He finished the song a little early after he felt Misaki’s breaking slow, letting him know that he was more or less ready to fall back to sleep. It as well past midnight, and Misaki couldn’t keep his mind awake much longer. Saruhiko kissed the top of Misaki’s head, hoping that it’d help put him at ease. He felt Misaki tracing the marred HOMRA symbol on his chest lazily, until eventually all movement from Misaki seemed to cease. "Thank you, Saru." he murmured, and was soon fast asleep; this time a more pleasant dream seemed to have occupied his mind.

                Saruhiko watched Misaki sleep for a while before pulling him in a little closer. He couldn’t help but remember their middle school days and how they had been just like this before, but without the ‘ _I love you’s_ and ‘ _you’re mine’_ s that they found themselves saying to each other frequently nowadays.

                “Goodnight, Misaki.” He murmured in a loving voice that Misaki still had yet to hear. It was a voice that held no reservations, no fear of getting some sort of reply from Misaki. It was a voice that Misaki would one day hear when Saruhiko was finally ready to love him without restraint.

                He fell asleep listening to Misaki’s even breathing, a ghost of a smile playing across his face as Misaki instinctively snuggled in closer to him.

               "I love you."


End file.
